Sensual Massage
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Christina has had a long day and all she wants is to relax and get ready for a weekend with her husband. She decides to start it with a massage and a sensual one at that. Phil/OC.


This is a one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Congrats on graduating from college!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my OC. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Warning: Sexual Content

* * *

After a stressful week at the office, Friday afternoon had finally arrived. Christina had taken the initiative to call the local day spa and book in for a full body massage for that evening, a deserved treat to relieve the pressures of the working week. She would stop in for the hour long treatment on her way home. Guaranteed to be relaxed and rejuvenated for the weekend ahead with her husband.

She left work punctually at five, leaving her black leather office chair swiveling, but as always bringing the stresses and strains of work with her. She walked out to the parking garage and sat in her black sports coupe and typed out a short text to her husband to let him know her plans, signing off with an X, she pressed send. She turned the key in the ignition and reversed out of her reserved space.

As expected traffic was its usual heavy self for a Friday evening. She listened to the radio to pass the time, aimlessly looking out the window at nothing in particular. Her shiny black coupe crawling slowly in the cavalcade of concluded employees. She was a little late for her appointment, but on arrival managed to get a space right outside the entrance. Taking off her oversized sunglasses she grabbed her black designer clutch and strode confidently into the spa.

The receptionist, a friendly young girl, had been beautified from top to toe with every available treatment, like a human billboard of beauty to catch the eye of prospective clients. The sparkly diamonds dotted around her perfectly manicured cuticles did catch the eye as she ticked off the appointment in the leather bound appointment book. She then ushered her client to the treatment room where she caringly instructed her to undress down to her under garments, lie face down on the massage table and relax. Her masseuse would be in shortly.

She slipped out of her business attire, shedding her blouse, kicking of her patent court shoes and dancing her way out of her tight pencil skirt. Taking residency on the cushioned table she felt an air of relaxation before the massage had even begun. The room was dimly lit with numerous scented candles, adding a pleasing aroma, the faint sound of panpipes softly filtered to the ear. It was a minute or two before she heard the slight sound of the door open and graze the plush pile carpet. She was in a state of relaxation and didn't look up, she was comfortably lying face down with her forehead resting on a soft folded towel.

The masseuse, without saying a word, poured warmed oil generously onto his hands and began to soothe away the week's stress in her shoulders. He had strength in his touch as he proceeded slowly down her back, using his thumbs to knead the knots from her shoulder blades, he used his forearms in a brush like motion to apply pressure across the base of her spine. Replenishing the warmed oil he continued on to her legs, rubbing deeply into her thighs and down her slender calves, and then started on her feet, he gently rubbed the hot oil into her soft soles and individually massaged each of her toes, giving her a delightful calm.

Finally after a blissful hour, he lightly touched her once on her lower back to indicate her massage was over. Sprawled on the bed, she would allow him to leave the room before she would get up get dressed and ready herself. He did open the door as if to give the impression of leaving but he shut it again, without exiting. She lay there taking a minute to bask in her unreservedly relaxed state. He quietly walked back over to the table and gently put his oiled palm on her thigh, a little closer to her vagina than any professional masseuse would dare go, the touch startled her, in her almost sedate state she decided to say nothing, maybe he just wasn't finished with her yet. He certainly wasn't.

His touch grew more intense as he rubbed his strong hands down over her lace panties edging towards her most intimate place. Parting her underwear to the left his fingers smoothly graced her clit, the sheer pleasure was intense but allowed her to instantly overcome the initial shock. She began to bite on the towel in unadulterated pleasure as he began to plunge his fingers deep inside her, his manly hands stroking and rubbing her repeatedly. He knelt up on the bed straddling her legs, planting soft kisses up along her spine, as he reached her neck she felt the head of his length caress her. He teased, easing himself slowly up and down along the outside of her/. He lightly rested his warm body on her back, leaving her waiting and wanting more than she had ever wanted before. His strong hands grabbed her wrists as they lay above her head, she was pinned down, but she loved it. He began to kiss her neck and then without warning, taking her by surprise and taking her breath, he thrust his pulsing manhood inside her . She moaned with intense pleasure she had wholly surrendered, she was only seconds from orgasm, seconds.

But like the massage, this orgasm would be drawn out, no instant gratification, she would have to wait. He slowly withdrew himself from her, and rested the head nudging at her clit, just barely rubbing it, the sensation was overwhelming, but he was holding back, she wouldn't be cumming anytime soon, not until he had brought her to the edge - over and over again. He teased her to the brink of climax and she shuddered with prolonged pleasure, taking her sensuously from behind she could feel every inch of his throbbing manhood as it filled her deep inside.

She could feel an enormous orgasm pending, it was long overdue, she didn't know if she could last, the intensity was incredible. As he passionately kissed the nape of her neck and continually thrust his hardened cock inside her, it finally arrived. Closing her eyes, and moving her head back in delight, the earth shattering orgasm made her tingle from the inside out, the overpowering rush beginning at the tip of his cock pulsated right through her body. She whimpered in pleasure and allowed the orgasmic rush to recede.

Flushed and breathless, she twisted her body around and faced her loving husband. She always knew that marrying a masseuse would have its benefits. She was unquestionably relaxed, rejuvenated and ready for a great weekend.

Please Review!


End file.
